Warrior Princess
by Caladhiel999
Summary: When Thorin embarks on his journey to the Lonely Mountain, he brings his most beloved possession...his daughter. Rated M for Language, Violence, drinking, and sexual scenes.
1. Prologue

Warrior Princess

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Prologue

Thorin Oakenshield was not always the way he is now. He was not always filled with anger and sorrow. Before the dragon came he filled with love, joy and happiness. When he was married. Thorin did not truly hate the elves, even now. For his wife was an elf. In Thorin's opinion, she was the most beautiful of all. She had long red hair and brown eyes, her skin was pale and flawless, and her laugh was clear and sweet. Thorin loved her with all his heart. After the dragon came, she was the only one who could bring a smile to his face. The day she told him that she carried his child was the happiest day of his life. But when she gave birth to the child….she was not strong enough to go on living. She gave Thorin a beautiful baby girl. The only thing that made her different from her mother, were her eyes. She had Thorin's eyes. Thorin loved his daughter more then anything in the world. But the loss of his wife would forever weigh heavy on his heart.

The child was named Maetharanel which meant warrior princess. Thorin gave her an Elven name in honor of his wife. As Maetharanel grew, she reminded Thorin of her mother. She was born a warrior and she was strong. When she was old enough, Thorin taught her how to fight and she was a natural archer, just like her mother. She was adventurous, brave, honest and beautiful. She was stronger then many of the warriors Thorin knew, she could fight 6 of them at once and still come out on top, even though she was only 14 years of age. Her heart was pure and wild and Thorin knew his daughter longed for adventure, but he was afraid. Afraid he would lose her like he lost her mother, but he also knew he could not keep her locked away in Belegost forever. And his daughter was like her mother, for she would live forever unless killed.

Now that nearly 60 years had passed and Maetharanel was 48 years of age, Thorin decided she was old enough to join him on his adventure. The adventure to reclaim Erebor.


	2. A Father's Love

Chapter 2

A Father's Love

A knock came at my door late one evening.

"Maetharanel?"

I smiled. I went and answered the door and my father came inside. He lay something on my bed and then looked at me. He smiled.

"You mirror your mother more and more everyday."

I smiled small and looked down.

"I have to tell you that tomorrow I am leaving."

My head snapped up and I looked at him.

"It is time I took back Erebor. Fili and Kili are coming with me."

"And I am to stay here."

He smiled and shook his head.

"No. You are coming with me. You are old enough now and it is time you learned more about the world. Be ready to leave by dawn."

I smiled and ran into his arms. I was taller then my father, on account of my mother.

"I love you father!"

"And I love you too my beloved daughter. Now pack and get some rest. We are leaving early."

He kissed my cheek and then left the room. On my bed was a bow wrapped in a green cloth. Next to it was an old sword of Elven make. I knew these weapons had belonged to my mother. I smiled sadly and picked up the bow.

"I wish I could have known you mother."

The next morning I was up earlier then I needed to be. I was packed and ready. I walked out of my room and to the front gate. Kili was already there. Kili was my cousin and my very best friend.

"Maetharanel! Thorin is letting you come with us!"

I hugged him and smiled.

"Yes! He came to me last night and said he wished for me to come with. Where is Fili?"

He rolled his eyes and an evil grin spread across my face. He smiled and we ran off to Fili's room. He was asleep and all tangled in the blankets. Kili and I had frequently did this to Fili when were dwarflings. I handed Kili the bucket of water and we snuck up towards the bed. I counted to three on my fingers and then nodded. Kili dumped the ice cold water on Fili, who woke shouting.

"MAETHARANEL! KILI!"

We laughed and ran from the room. On the way we bumped into my aunt.

"Uh-oh." Kili said.

She tried to look stern but she started to laugh. I smiled and then Kili and I began to laugh as well. When Fili came out, he was dressed and packed. He scowled at Kili and I, but we knew he was laughing on the inside. My aunt joined us to the gate where my father was waiting for us.

"Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded eagerly. He chuckled and looked at me.

"You would make your mother proud if she could see you now, so grown up."

"Thank you father."

I turned to my aunt.

"I will miss you aunt Dis."

She pulled me into her arms.

"I will miss you too. Now you take care of your cousins and your father. Keep them alive!"

"I swear I will. And we will reclaim Erebor and we can all live there again in peace."

She gave me a squeeze and then hugged her sons and then my father. Once we had said our farewells we left. However, father had to separate from us at the crossroads to travel to an important meeting. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.

"Make sure they do not do anything stupid."

I chuckle and nodded.

"What did he say?" Kili asked.

"He told me to be safe." I lied.

Fili bought it, Kili did not. I winked at him and he chuckled.

"Well you have us to protect you." he said.

I snorted and started to laugh.

"Let us go. We have a long journey ahead of us."

I nodded and we rode forward.


	3. Passing Dulliond

Chapter 3

Passing Dulliond

As we traveled, we grew cautious, for we were nearing the Elven settlement of Dulliond. Even though I was half elf…..I had several times heard the story of how Thranduil of Greenwood had abandoned my father in his time of need. I had no wish to meet any elves.

"I do not like this, perhaps we should ride through the night again." Fili suggested.

"I do not like it anymore then you do, but we have already gone without rest for a night. The horses need it and so do we. Worry not, I will stand guard." I said.

They nodded.

"You are just like your father. So strong!" Fili said.

"Ah but do not forget she is also…." he made a ridiculous pose. "Quite majestic."

I smirked and smacked him playfully. Fili, Kili and I had been playing together since we were dwarflings, more so Kili and I but Fili was there as well. As night fell I lit a small fire and then Fili and Kili went to sleep. I held my bow in my hands, with an arrow ready to fire. The night went smoothly and we rode on the next day. We told each other stories about Erebor the way our parents had said. My stories were more accurate, for my father was their mother's eldest brother.

It was the final night we would have to rest near Dulliond. I lay awake that night looking at the stars, when I heard someone move. I sat straight up and looked around. I knew it had to be an elf. My curiosity got the better of me that night. I got up and went towards the sound. I walked without making a sound and soon I heard voices.

"It is only 2 dwarves and a young woman. They are of no threat to your people. Now I believe we should return. I have a long journey tomorrow."

Never before had I failed to sneak around, until this day. I stepped on a leaf and I held my breath.

_ Damn!_

I slowly turned and found a blond haired, blue eyes elf looking at me.

"Hiril nin."

I did not know any elvish. I stared back at him, but I did not speak.

"Pedich edhellen?"

I raised a brow.

"So you do not speak our own language?"

"I am not like you." I said.

"What is your name?"

"That is no concern of yours. Why were you spying on me and my cousins?"

Now he seemed highly confused.

"The dwarves? They are your cousins?"

I nodded. I could tell he did not believe me.

"You do not believe me?"

"I said not so."

"I can see it in your eyes! My father is Thorin Oakenshield!" I said.

His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Impossible! You are an elf!"

"Half-elf! My mother was an elf…."

I looked down sadly.

"She is gone."

"I am sorry. I too lost my mother, many years ago. I miss her dearly."

I looked up at the elf. He was very handsome.

"My name is Maetharanel." I said.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am Legolas."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"It is an honor to meet such a beautiful half-elf woman."

I laughed softly and heat flooded my cheeks.

"Maetharanel!? Where are you!?"

I looked away and when I looked back at Legolas he smiled.

"You must go. But I want to see you again."

"I wish that as well. But if my father knew…he does not like elves. He loves me but…..it is a long story."

"But you have not the time to tell it. Take this…"

He held out a dagger to me.

"These lands have grown dangerous….I….I would feel better if you had this with you. Even though I can see you are well armed. But also, if we should ever meet again, just show me this…..I will know who you are. Farwell Maetharanel. May we meet again soon."

He kissed my hand and then disappeared with a smile.

"There you are!"

Kili and Fili found me and saw the dagger in my hand.

"Where did you get that?"

I smiled to myself and looked up in the direction Legolas had gone.

"I found it." I said.

"Well let us go. We should start riding. The farther away we are from Dulliond…..the safer I shall feel." said Fili.

I smirked and followed them.


	4. Bag End

Chapter 4

Bag End

After about a week of travel we arrived in the Shire.

"I believe Gandalf said it was the big hill with a tree on top." said Kili.

I snorted.

"What? It is what he said."

I looked across the Shire and smiled.

"Come on. I see it."

"You always did have the best eyesight." Kili grumbled.

Fili chuckled and we continued on. As we approached I looked back. I missed my father, I had never been without him before, at least not like this.

"He will come soon Maetharanel. I nodded and we rang the bell. A small being answered.

"Fili and Kili…."

"And Maetharanel…"

"At your service." we said in unison.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" said Kili.

I laughed a little.

"Nope! You cannot come in! You have come to the wrong house!"

He tried to close the door, but I stopped him.

"What?" I asked.

"Has it been canceled?" Kili asked in disappointment.

"No one told us." said Fili.

"Ca-No nothing has been canceled!"

"Well that is a relief."

Kili pushed his way in and Fili and I followed.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." said Fili.

He started handing Mr. Baggins his numerous weapons.

"It is nice! This place, did you do it yourself?" Kili asked.

"Oh no it has been in the family for years…." He looked over. "That is my mother's glory box! Could you please not do that!"

My jaw dropped and I pulled Kili back.

"~This is not our home Kili. My father would be disappointed if he saw you.~"

He looked down and I pat his shoulder.

"~Worry not. I am here to help.~"

"Ah! Fili, Kili and Maetharanel!"

I looked over at Dwalin.

"Dwalin!"

I gave him a hug and he smiled.

"Ah you have grown into a beautiful woman lass! I am sure your father is very proud! Your mother would be as well! And these weapons…" He looked at my bow. "I have not seen these in a very long time! I hope you remember all I taught you."

I chuckled and nodded.

"Good. You have always been deadly. I still remember the time you defeated 7 dwarf warriors at once! Have you met my brother?"

"No I do not believe I have."

He led me to an older looking dwarf with a snow white beard and snow white hair.

"Brother!"

He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Is this…."

"Indeed it is."

He stepped forward and bowed. I bowed back and he smiled.

"I have heard much about you from my brother. You look so much like your mother. I knew her, not as well as I would have liked, but I knew her. She was a beautiful and kind woman. Now where is your father?"

"It is an honor to meet you. My father should be here soon. He was traveling north to a meeting of our kin."

Balin nodded and we started to move the furniture around so everyone would fit. Another ring of the bell came and Mr. Baggins went off shouting to answer it. It seemed he was not expecting us at all. After the door had been answered I went to him.

"Your pardon Master Baggins, but were you not expecting us?"

"No I was not."

He spoke with a bit of a rough voice, but I knew he was upset. I bowed very low.

"I apologize then for disturbing you. We were told that you were indeed expecting us. Had I known, I would have made certain you knew we were coming."

"Oh well….I….you are….you are most sincere my lady. Forgive me for my harsh words. You my lady are most welcome here. May I offer you something to eat? If there is anything left."

He mumbled the last part but I had heard him. I chuckled and he smiled a bit. I accepted his offer and he led me to the pantry.

"Take whatever you fancy."

I thanked him again and when I had my plate of food I went and sat with the others. When we had all finished I saw the tall elderly man walk off to find the hobbit.

"Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go Ori give it to me."

I watched Fili take the plate and then throw it over to Kili. I smiled and we started to sing.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_

_ Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_ Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_ Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bow;_

_ Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_ Send them down the hall to roll!_

We all clapped when the dishes were cleaned and set nicely on the table. Then a very loud knock came at the door.

"He is here."

I smiled and ran to the door. I opened it and smiled at my father.

"Father!"

I threw my arms around him and he chuckled.

"My beautiful daughter. You are here safely. Good, good."

He looked inside and smiled a bit.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he walked in. "I lost my way twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." said father.

I took his cloak and hung it up.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago." said Master Baggins.

"There is a mark I put it there myself. Now Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Father looked at Bilbo closely.

"So, this is the hobbit."

He began to circle him.

"Tell me Mister Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that is relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar."

"Father." I said.

He looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Father?" asked two voices.

I looked at Bilbo and the tall man.

"Yes, this is my daughter Maetharanel." said father.

I bowed and then followed him and the others into the dining room.

"Did anything happen on your journey here?" he asked me.

"No father. Everything was fine."

He nodded in approval.

Thorin's POV

She had grown. She was so strong and beautiful like her mother, but I knew she was more like myself when I was her age. She was headstrong, serious to a fault and did not ask for help. Yet she had her mother's heart and kindness. She was always trying to find the good in others.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Do they all come?" Balin asked me.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

There was excitement and my daughter smiled at me.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

I sighed.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"Coward."

"Maetharanel.."

"They say it our quest until we finally take back the mountain. Then he will want to come and see all the treasure for himself. You know I am right."

"Maetharanel that is enough." I said.

She fell silent and I looked at everyone else.

"You are going on a quest?"

"Ah Bilbo! My dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Gandalf took something from his robes and laid it on the table.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." said the hobbit.

"Aye, Oin has read the portense and the portense say, it is time!"

Maetharanel looked excited. I smiled Gandalf lit his pipe.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the rein of the beast will end."

"Erm….what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is." said Bilbo.

Ori suddenly stood up.

"I am not afraid, I am up for it! I shall give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

Maetharanel started to laugh and Dori pulled his brother down and Balin spoke.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us! But with our number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best, nor brightest."

"Here! Who are you calling dim!?" Ori asked.

Fili then slammed his hand down on the table.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have Maetharanel! She is the strongest of all of us! And we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" added Kili.

"Ah well no…"

"Have you really?"

I looked at my daughter with a smile. Ever had she been curious.

"Well how many then?"

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori inquired.

I looked at Gandalf with an amused smirk. He remained silent and choked a little on his pipe.

"Go on! Give us a number!"

They stood up and began to argue. I was losing patience.

"SAHZRA!"

It was not I who had spoken, but my daughter. They all fell silent and I stood and nodded at her. She nodded and sat back down.

"If we have read these signs do you not think other s will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! DU BEKAR! DU BEKAR!"

"You forget that the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain." said Balin.

I sighed knowing he was right. Maetharanel put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"There is always hope papa."

I smiled.

_ She has not called me that since she was a very small child._

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true."

I looked at Gandalf and my eyes widened in amazement. He held a key I had not seen in years.

"How came you by this?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. Only for safekeeping. It is yours now."

He handed it to me and I held it in my hand.

"If there is a key, then there must be a door." said Fili.

"Really Fili? Who knew?" Maetharanel said.

I smirked and shook my head. Gandalf pointed to the map.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls."

"There is another way in!" Kili said.

"Well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. I do not have the skills to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Now that task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That is why we need a burglar!" said Ori.

Dori patted his arm and nodded.

"Hm and a good one too. An expert I would imagine." said Bilbo from behind me.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Her looked around and then back at Gloin.

"Am I what?"

"He said he is an expert! Hehe!" said Oin.

I heard my daughter chuckle.

"Me? No, no, no, no! I am not a burglar! I have never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I am afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He is hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." said Dwalin.

Maetharanel's POV

I narrowed my eyes and then stood.

"But you do not know what he is capable of. Remember when my father asked you to train me Dwalin?" he looked down. "You did not think allowing a young girl to train to be a warrior was a good idea. Look how wrong you were. We have no idea what Bilbo could do! If we doubt him now, we may never know."

Gandalf smiled at me and my father sighed.

"You must trust me on this. Maetharanel is right, there is a lot more to him then appearances suggest. And he has a great deal more to offer then any of you know. Including himself."

My father looked at Gandalf for a moment before saying,

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him our contract."

Balin stood and stepped forward.

"It is just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"F-Funeral arrangements?!"

My father handed him, or I should say slapped the contract at him. He walked off to read it and my father leaned closer to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

I bit my lip and Gandalf looked at him.

"Agreed."

"Papa?"

He looked at me.

"~I will look after him.~"

His eyes widened a bit.

"~Maetharanel…..~"

"~I can do it! Please papa?~"

He sighed and then smiled small. He hugged me and then nodded.

"As you wish."

"Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding 1/14th of total profit if any, hm…that seems fair. Present company will not be held accountable for injuries sustainable to….lacerations? Iviseration?" He flipped the page. "Incineration!?"

He looked at us in shock.

"Oh aye he will melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

I bit back a smile. Bilbo leaned forward and started to take deep breaths.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"Oh yes….I feel a bit faint."

At that Bofur stood.

"Think furnace with wings!"

"Air! I-I I need air!"

"Flash of light! Searing pain then poof! You are nothing more then a pile of ash!" said Bofur.

I coughed to hide my laughter and then Bilbo made a funny noise.

"Nope."

He fell to the ground and my laughter ceased.

"Oh very helpful, Bofur."


	5. Father to Daughter

Chapter 5

Father to Daughter

We set him in his armchair and gave him a drink. I walked off with my father.

"What is that?"

I turned and looked at him. He was looking at the dagger.

"I found it on my way here. Fili, Kili and I had stopped to rest and I heard something or someone. I went to investigate and found this. Nothing happened but I was not about to leave it. It is a good dagger."

He looked at me and then held out his hand for the dagger. I handed it to him and he looked it over.

"It is indeed a good blade. An elven blade."

"We were near Dulliond."

He nodded and handed me back the dagger.

"Your mother had friends in Dulliond."

I nodded. He never talked about my mother. I knew he still missed her dearly. I hugged him.

"I know you miss her. I do too, even though I never knew her. But I believe she is still with us."

He hugged me tightly.

"I love you Maetharanel."

"I love you too papa."

He gave me a kiss and then we went to find Balin. Bilbo walked off after saying he was the wrong hobbit.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers. Hardly the stuff of legend." said Balin.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." father said.

"Old warriors."

"I would take each and every one of the dwarves and my daughter over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called up them they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart….I can ask no more then that."

Balin now stood.

"You do not have to do this. You have a choice. You have done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more then all the gold in Erebor."

Father now pulled out the key.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin….not for me."

I looked at my father. I never knew my great-grandfather or grandfather. My great-grandfather was dead and my grandfather….he had disappeared. We knew not if he was alive.

"Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done." said Balin.

I nodded and we walked out to everyone else. My father started to hum and so did the others. Then he began to sing.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold_

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep where dark things sleep,_

_In hallow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

I started to sing with him, though my voice was clearer then the others.

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold, where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung un-heard by men or elves_

_The Pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the Dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale_

_Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom_

_The fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns grim_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

My father looked at me with sorrow. I did not understand at first, then I remembered my mother. She had been alive when they still ruled Erebor. I was born in the Blue Mountains, but I knew that my parents had lived together in Erebor for many long years. I took my father's hand. Both of us wore a matching ring, a symbol that we were heirs of Durin. He squeezed my hand and then I went to sleep.


	6. Home is Behind Us

Chapter 6

Home is Behind Us

When I woke up everyone was still asleep. I went to my father and gently shook him.

"Wake up papa. We leave today."

He opened his eyes and then smiled.

"Aye we do. And finally you shall see our home."

I smiled in excitement. I went outside to my horse and someone caught my eye. It was the elf….it was Legolas. I looked around ad then ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled.

"I wanted to see you again."

I had to smile, then I remembered my father.

"If my father sees you…..it will not be good. You must go."

He took my hand.

"Promise me I shall see you again, and we will have more time to talk."

I smiled and nodded.

"I give you my word. Now you must go."

He kissed my hand and then left. I smiled and walked back.

"You are blushing!"

I looked at Kili. He started to smile and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shhh!"

He raised his brow. I rolled my eyes and pulled him behind my horse.

"Remember the dagger? I did not find it, it was a gift."

His eyes went wide.

"That night I heard someone and I thought we were being watched. I went to see who it was and an elf man found me…."

"Since when does anyone find you?"

"I stepped on a leaf…I know! He was kind and very handsome. He gave this to me and said he would feel better if I had it."

Kili smiled and chuckled.

"You like this elf."

I knew I was blushing because he started to laugh.

"Maetharanel?" my father called.

"Please Kili! Do not tell anyone! Promise me!"

"I swear I will not say anything."

I smiled and hugged him.

"You are the best!"

"Oh I know."

I smacked him and he laughed. I went to my father and he smiled at me.

"Listen carefully, I know you are excited and I know this is your first journey. I want you to listen to what I say and only take your orders from me. Do not stray far and if you sense something dangerous, tell me or Dwalin. Am I understood?"

I nodded, though I had expected to be free and not have to follow rules. He sighed.

"I know it is not what you expected. You are my only daughter and I want you safe. The world is more dangerous then ever before in these times. I want you to be safe."

I smiled a little and nodded. I mounted my horse and rode beside my father.

"Anyone else care to take a bet!?"

I smiled and looked back.

"A bet?" I inquired.

"Aye! On whether or not the hobbit will show."

I smiled wider.

"I believe he will come."

My father sighed but I remained of the same mind. I knew that Bilbo would come.

As we traveled on we heard a cry from behind.

"Wait! WAIT!"

We all stopped and I smiled when I saw Bilbo running up to us.

"I signed it!" he said.

He handed the contract to Balin and he looked it over.

"Everything appears to be in order, welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I smiled again and nodded to him.

"Give him a pony." father said.

"No, no, no! That will not be necessary. I can do better on my legs, I have done my fair share of walking holidays, even got as far as Frogmorton once….AH!"

I laughed loudly as my cousins lifted him onto a pony.

"Come on Nori! Pay up!" Oin said.

I smiled and when Nori tossed me a bag of gold I caught it and winked at the ones who did not think he would come.

"Pleasure doing business with you dearies!"

They laughed and then Bilbo sneezed.

"Oh this horse hair, I am having a reaction."

He started to look through his pockets.

"Oh no, wait! Stop! STOP! We have to turn around."

I slowly looked at my father knowing he would not like this.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here…."

Bofur ripped off a piece of his tunic.

"Use this!"

He tossed it to him and Bilbo looked at it. I smiled.

"Move on!" father said.

We continued riding until the sun started to set. We came to a small alcove that sheltered us. I climbed up a tree and took out the dagger. I looked at it and smiled. I wondered when I would see him again, if I would ever see him again. His blue eyes haunted me and his smile remained in my mind. I heard a strange sound and jumped from the tree.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said.

"Orcs?"

My father woke up and I picked up my bow.

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." said Fili.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night. Quick and quiet no screams, just lots of blood."

I looked over at them. They started to chuckle.

"You think that is funny?"

I looked at my father.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We meant nothing by it." Kili said.

"No you did not. You know nothing of the world."

I smacked them both on the head. I wanted to go to my father, but Balin spoke first.

"Best to let him go lass."

I turned on him. That was one thing I had from my father. I had the worst temper in the world. If I snapped…..it was not pretty.

"I know my father! Do not tell me when to stay with him and when to leave him! I know my father…..because I am just like him!"

Balin seemed taken aback.

"She has a point you know." Kili whispered.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and then went to my father.

"Papa?"

He did not answer though I know he heard me. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Papa….."

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf city of Moria. But our enemy had got their first." I looked up as he said this. "Moria had been taken, by legions of orcs. Led by the most vile of all their race…Azog the Defiler."

My father tensed and my temper flared. I turned and started to walk forward, but my father grabbed me. I looked at him.

"They need to know…..and so do you."

"The giant Gundabad orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

My eyes widened and I looked at my father again.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad with grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin now looked over at Thorin with a smile. "That is when I first saw him. A young dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. His armor spent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. He retrieved his sword and took off that orc's arm….Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily wiped out.

Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. But there was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count. We few survived. And I thought to myself then…..there is one who I could follow." he looked at Thorin once more. "There is one I could call king. And when we returned home….even though the loss of your great-grandfather had hurt him…she was waiting for him. With the best news of all. She carried an heir to the throne."

I looked at my father with tears in my eyes. He looked down and then hugged me.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I know not. Forgive me Maetharanel."

"I forgive you papa."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my forehead.

"Now go back up in the tree and go to sleep. No orcs will get near us I promise."

I smiled.

"Of course not. My arrow would find them before they got within 10 feet of us."

He chuckled and pushed me off towards the tree. I climbed up and got comfortable.

"I love you mother."

_ "I am always with you Maetharanel."_

My eyes flew open and I looked around. There was no one there. I sighed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Trust

Chapter 7

Trust

Kili woke me up the next morning with a rock. Then his backside met my foot. It was a normal every day morning.

"Kili! Maetharanel stop fighting. We are leaving."

"Yes father." I called.

I knew he was smiling inside. I mounted my horse and rode beside my cousins that day. I was thinking of Legolas when Kili started to shout my name.

"What?"

"I asked you could possibly be thinking so hard about."

I knew I was caught.

"Nothing really. I suppose I am just tired."

Fili nodded but Kili smirked and raised his eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes and put my finger to my lips, then I ran it across my neck. He chuckled and now Fili looked back at us.

"What is funny?"

"I was just remembering how we woke you up the day we began this journey."

I started to laugh and Fili scowled at us both.

"Oh yes very funny."

I saw him smile to himself and I shook my head. My thoughts wandered to last night, to the woman's voice. I began to wonder….if it could have [possibly been my mother. I shook my head and pushed these thoughts aside. My mother was dead. She could never come back. I was saddened by that thought and I looked down. She could not come back and I needed to move on from that. I never knew her, so this should be simple…I had never been so wrong in all my life. I began to think about what it might have been like if I did have my mother when I was growing up. Would I have been more ladylike? Would I have become a warrior at all? There were so many questions running through my mind and I had no answers for any of them. I knew nothing about my mother save that she was an elf and I looked like her except for my father's eyes. I wanted so badly to ask my father about her, but I did not know if my question would bring him pain.

It started to rain around the middle of the day and I pulled my hood up.

"Here Mister Gandalf? Can you not do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

I smiled a bit.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it shall continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard!" He said crossly.

"Are there any?"

I looked back at Bilbo.

"Any what?"

"Other wizards?"

"Well there are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two blues. You know I have quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" I inquired.

"Well that would be Radaghast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he….more like you?"

My eyes widened and I held back my laughter with much difficulty.

"I believe he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He prefers the company of animals to others, and he keeps a watchful eye on the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too! For always evil will seek to find a foothold in this world."

I whole heartedly agreed with him. It was indeed always a good idea to have a wizard in the world, here and there. I knew there was countless evil in this world now, and it made me wish there were more then just five wizards.

"Maetharanel."

I rode up to my father.

"Ride ahead and find somewhere to make camp."

"Yes papa."

"And take Fili with you."

I nodded and Fili and I rode ahead.

"So now will you tell me the real reason you were thinking so hard?"

I sighed. I should have seen this coming.

"You promise you will not tell my father?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Truthfully I am not entirely sure. But from the way he speaks of the elves…..it very well could be."

His eyes sparkled with excitement and I shook my head.

"Come now Maetharanel it cannot be so bad."

I stopped my horse and looked at him.

"Remember the dagger I found? I did not find it, someone gave it to me. An elf by the name of Legolas. He said he would feel better if I had it, though he knew I could protect myself. And he wanted to see me again."

Fili smiled and raised his brows even higher.

"I do not plan on telling Thorin anything about this. Mainly because I do not wish to see heads roll. Does Kili know of this? Wait, foolish question, of course he does."

I smiled a little and he laughed.

"We should find a place to rest before they catch up to us."

I nodded and we continued our search for a resting place.

Thorin's POV

When my nephew and daughter returned they announced they had found a safe place to rest for the night. We followed them to an abandoned farmer's house. Or at least what was left of it.

"We will camp here for the night. Fili, Kili look after the ponies and make sure you stay with them." I walked around and looked at Oin and Gloin. "Oin, Gloin get a fire going."

"Aye."

"I think it would be wiser to move on." said Gandalf.

I turned and started to walk towards him.

"We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will NOT go near that place." I growled.

"Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice!"

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing! You would ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father?"

"You are neither of them! I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!" He hissed.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" I snarled.

His eyes widened in anger, then he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Gandalf where are you going?" asked the hobbit.

"To seek company of the only one who has any sense."

"And who is that?"

"Myself Mister Baggins! I have enough of dwarves for one day!"

My daughter looked at me but I just looked at Bombur.

"Come on Bombur we are hungry."

I turned away and sighed. How could I speak of her people in that way?

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Gandalf may be right."

"Oh not you as well!"

I turned and faced her.

"He is right though and you know it! I know that your anger for the elves is strong because of what they did…..but you cannot hold it against them forever."

"I can Maetharanel. You would not understand."

I immediately regretted those words. She glared at me and clenched her fists.

"I understand more then you would think father! Believe me I do! I am not a child anymore!"

"You are behaving like a child! A grown woman would not argue with her father in this way."

"I did not get my temper from my mother. If you truly want to reclaim our home then you would accept the help of this elf lord! Instead you dwell in the past and this keeps you from reclaiming Erebor! You must learn when to accept help!"

"Watch your tongue young lady! I am your father and I will not have you talk to me like that!"

She shut her mouth and then walked away.

_ Now my own daughter is upset with me. However I deserve it….Wait! No! She does not know anything about elves! She could not understand._

And yet a little voice in my head and heart said she did and that she was right.

Maetharanel's POV

He was so stubborn and prideful! Why could he not simply forgive and forget? Or at least forget. I walked to find my cousins and they were running around frantically.

"What happened?"

"Some of the ponies have gone missing. I believe only four."

I sighed and slapped my hand to my face.

"How do you miss four ponies running off?"

They did not answer. I sighed and then walked around the area. A tree had been uprooted and large tracks were leading deeper into the woods.

"I will find the ponies."

"Maetharanel your father will kill all three of us."

I snorted.

"Then let him deal with me."

They both fell silent and I nodded then followed the tracks. I did not have to follow them far before I heard loud voices.

"I do not like horse! I never have!"

I heard a shout of pain.

"Quiet you! Besides! These are not cheap!"

I crept closer and found three trolls sitting around a fire. That was not what made my heart nearly stop. It was the sight of Bilbo crawling around near the ponies. I had vowed to look after him, and I was failing! I had to do something before they found him.

Thorin's POV

Maetharanel still had not come back and it was dark now. I was worried and I wanted to know where she was.

"Uncle!"

_ Oh no…..something happened._

I went running to my nephews, but Maetharanel was not with them.

"Where is your cousin?"

"She….went to look into the missing ponies…." Fili started.

"And when we followed her…..we found three trolls."

My eyes widened in alarm.

"Everyone with me!"

They took their weapons and we ran into the forest.

Maetharanel's POV

If I lived through this and my father found out….he was going to send me home, but I was most likely to die this night so it did not matter. I raised my bow and aimed at the trolls.

"Forgive me father." I whispered.

Before I could shoot someone grabbed me and covered my mouth.

"Lady Maetharanel it is I. Legolas."

He removed his hand and I looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going home, when I came across the farmer's home. I know you and your company were heading this way. I had to warn you."

I smiled a bit, but then the trolls discovered Bilbo. I aimed to shoot once again but Legolas stopped me.

"They will kill him!" I hissed.

"And if you shoot at them they will find you and you will be no use to him. Now I can help you but you have to trust me."

I looked into his eyes.

"I trust you."


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Sacrifice

Legolas planned to use himself as bait. I immediately disagreed with this.

"No! This is my journey and I will not have you risk your life!"

"We have not the time to argue."

"Legolas no! If anyone is to be bait it shall be me."

"DROP HIM!"

I gasped and looked down to see Kili facing the trolls alone.

"You what?" asked a troll.

"I said drop him!"

The troll threw Bilbo to Kili and they both hit the ground. The my father and everyone else came running out from the trees. I grabbed Legolas' hand in fear.

"We need a new plan." I whispered.

He looked around and then frowned.

"They must be captured."

My eyes widened in rage.

"Listen to me! With them running around we may hurt one of them in the process. Now mountain trolls are slow and incredibly stupid, and if I am right, once they have captured them they will begin to argue on what to do with them. I need you to trust me."

I looked back down and then sighed.

"Do not make me regret this."

He smiled and nodded.

Thorin's POV

Our rescue proved to be in vain. We were caught and had no hopes of escape. What was worse was that Maetharanel was gone! I could only hope she was safe or that she had found Gandalf.

"Do not bother cooking them! Let us just sit on them one by one and squash them into jelly!"

"I should think not!"

_ Well there go my hopes of her being safe._

I could see my daughter standing there with her bow aimed at a troll.

"Release them! And I will give you a painless death." she said.

A memory came flooding back.

_ "Release my love or I will kill you without hesitation!"_

_ "You would choose him over your own people? Your sister?" _

_ She looked at me with love and sadness in her eyes. _

_ "Yes I would." _

"Last chance!"

Maetharanel's POV

The trolls laughed at me and I looked at Legolas. He nodded.

"I warned you."

Legolas started to pull at the rope and the leaves and pushes began to rustle.

"I have you completely surrounded. If you do not let them go you will die."

Legolas silently climbed down, pulled his hood up and started to release my friends and family.

"It is bluffing!" said one troll.

"Am I?" I asked.

"OI!"

_ DAMN!_

The scrawny troll had seen Legolas. As it tried to go for him I sent an arrow into its eye. Legolas disappeared into the trees and then the trolls turned on me. I backed up until I hit a boulder.

"Stay back!" I shouted.

They laughed and I started to fire arrows rapidly.

"An elf would add a good flavor to the dwarf!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"That is where you are wrong. I am also a dwarf!"

I jumped up and kicked off the boulder onto the bigger troll. I took my dagger and shoved it into its arm. It howled in pain and I jumped to another one. An arrow fired from the tree and I smiled knowing it was Legolas. As a troll tried to hit me I jumped and it hit the troll I was on. I laughed and drew my sword. I stood protectively in front of my friends and family.

"Still think you have a chance?" I asked.

"The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls turned as Gandalf appeared.

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" asked the scrawny troll.

"BE STONE TO YOU!"

Gandalf slammed his staff down on the boulder and part of it broke away. Sunlight washed over us and the trolls shrieked as they turned to stone. I smiled and cheered with the others. I saw Legolas and he smiled at me. I started to walk forward but he shook his head. He ran off and I followed. My father called to me but I did not listen.

"Legolas wait."

He stopped and turned to me. I smiled at him.

"You saved my family and friends…..I owe you so much."

He chuckled and shook his head. He walked up and stood very close to me.

"No Lady Maetharanel. You owe me nothing. Your father is the only parent you have left….I would do anything to make sure you did not lose him. My father is all I have left, even though at times I do not agree with him, he is still my father and I love him. However you can promise me something."

"Anything."

He smiled and took my hand.

"Promise me, that I will see you again very soon."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"I promise."

He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me. I noticed how perfectly our bodies fit together. I wanted to stay in his arms, even though I barely knew him…..being in his arms made me feel safe and understood. He smelled of pine and wild flowers. I smiled and then we slowly and reluctantly separated. He smiled.

"Until next we meet."

He kissed my forehead and then left. I smiled after him and then went back to my family.

When I entered their midst my cousins smiled.

"MAETHARANEL!"

They came running at me and I hugged them both.

"You are safe! We feared the worst before when we could not find you!"

"I told you I would be safe! Where is my father?"

"He, Gandalf, Dwalin, Nori, Gloin and Bofur went to find the troll hoard. And worry not, he is not angry with you." Fili answered.

I smiled at this news and then went to find the troll cave. When I found it the stench made my eyes water. I coughed and back away.

"Oh that is vile!"

I waited for my father and the others to come out. When they did my father had a new sword. It was of elvish make that much I could see. I decided not to ask about it and I ran to him with a smile. He took me in his arms.

"Oh my precious daughter!"

"I was so afraid I would not be able to save you papa!"

"You are so brave, foolish but brave. And I am so proud of you."

He kissed my forehead and my cheek and then we walked back towards the others. Before we got there he stopped me.

"Who was the man helping you?"

I had not expected that question.

"I met him on the way to the Shire. He is the one who gave me the dagger papa. He came back to warn me of the trolls but I had already found them. He saved me from making the stupid mistake of taking them on alone and it was his plan that we used to rescue you. He is a good friend of mine."

He nodded.

"Well, then I am grateful to him. He saved your life and helped to save mine and those of my men. Perhaps one day I shall be able to thank him properly but for now…."

He was cut off by rustling in the bushes.

"Something is coming!" He called out.

I took my bow and readied an arrow. An old man on a sleigh came into view.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

My first impression of him was that of a mentally disturbed old man.

"Radaghast!" said Gandalf.

I lowered my weapon.

"It is Radaghast the Brown."

Gandalf walked up to his cousin and started to talk to him in what he believed to be whispers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf! Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

In the end Gandalf pulled a stick insect from Radaghast's mouth. I was disgusted, even though I was a wild woman, some things were still disgusting. He and Gandalf walked off and I looked at the sword my father had found.

"Papa?"

He turned and looked at me.

"May I see that sword?"

He nodded and drew it, then handed it to me. It was beautiful! Masterly crafted and light weighted, easy to maneuver.

"Magnificent!" I said.

He smiled a bit.

"Gandalf said it was forged in Gandolin, by the High Elves of the first age."

I smiled and handed it to him.

"It is a blade fit for a king papa. I can think of no other king more worthy to wield it then you!"

He smiled. I knew it was hard for him to accept that it was an elvish blade, but I hoped my words made it a bit better. His smile faded suddenly and he threw me to the side as something very large jumped at him. I screamed in fear and then Kili shot it and Dwalin hammered its skull. My father was on the ground bleeding.

"GANDALF! GANDALF!" I cried.

"Papa please hold on! Look at me! Keep your eyes open."

He was breathing hard and fast. Tears poured down my eyes as Gandalf came running over.

"What happened!?"

"Warg scouts! There must be an orc pack nearby!" Dwalin said.

"Gandalf help him!"

He looked at me sadly.

"I do not have the skill for this."

"Well then tell me where to go and I will take him there! I will gladly fight a thousand orcs if it means my father's life!"

"We have no ponies! They bolted Maetharanel. Only your horse remains."

I cursed.

"I will draw them off! That way you can get away!"

"These are Gundabad wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rosghobel Rabbits! I would like to see them try!"

He jumped on his sleigh and headed off. I whistled loudly and my horse came running to me. Dwalin help me get my father on the horse. Then Gandalf came to me.

"Make for the Hidden Valley."

I nodded and the others looked to me.

"What do we do?"

With my father down they looked to me as their leader.

"Follow Gandalf! And be careful!"

I heeled my horse and we were off.

_ Please hold on papa! I cannot lose you!_


	9. Feelings

Chapter 9

Feelings

I was riding as fast as I possibly could. I could hear Radaghast taunting the orc riders in the distance. After a while a few of them found me and began to chase me. I heeled my horse hard and tried to get him to go faster.

"~Come now! You must run fast my friend! Our lives depend on it!~"

He seemed to understand and picked up the speed. I took one of my knives and threw it into a warg's eye. However I still had three more to contend with. A horn call sounded and arrows came flying everywhere, and hit everything but me, my horse and my father. Once the wargs and orcs were dead the riders circled around me. I drew my sword and looked at them.

"Man le?" one asked.

"I do not speak your language! I have no time! My father is gravely injured and he will die if I do not get him help! Please let me go!"

One of the riders came forward. I guessed he was their leader, for his horse was different as was his armor.

"What is your name child?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"I do not have time to tell you anything! Please help my father! He is all I have left!"

He nodded and he and the other riders led me away.

I followed them to none other then the Hidden Valley of Imladris. I had to smile at its beauty. We rode forward and when we reached a set of stairs I saw that Gandalf had led the others there safely. I jumped off my horse and more elves came forward to help.

"Lord Elrond."

I looked at Gandalf and then at the lead elf. He and Gandalf rushed away with my father and I ran after them. A few guards attempted to stop me when I reached a closed door.

"Forgive me my lady, but our lord is busy."

I glared and they flinched.

"I am not one of your people! I am Thorin Oakenshield's daughter Maetharanel! Now you can willingly let me pass or I can move you myself."

They stepped aside and I burst through the doors. My father was bleeding badly. I covered my mouth with my hands and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Papa!"

Lord Elrond looked at me.

"He will be alright princess. I can save him. But you must go so I may work."

"I should think not!"

Then a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked at none other then Legolas. In all honesty, I was not surprised.

"Trust me my lady. He will be alright. Now come."

It was hard, and my heart was breaking, but I followed Legolas away. I stopped crying, knowing I had to be strong for my father. For he was indeed the strongest dwarf I ever knew, though Dwalin was a close second. Legolas sat me down on a soft sofa and looked at me.

"You are the bravest woman I have ever met Lady Maetharanel."

"Please just call me….Maetharanel."

"Very well then, Maetharanel. You are very brave. Your love for your father is a wonderful thing. He will be alright. Lord Elrond is a skilled healer."

I nodded, and fought back the tears. He must have known I was trying not to cry, because the next thing I knew his arms were around me, holding me close. I fisted my hands in his tunic and let silent tears fall.

After a while I calmed down. Legolas looked at me and wiped the stray tears from my face.

"You should be able to see your father now."

"I want you to come with me."

He seemed uncertain. I took his hand.

"If it makes you feel better then conceal your face. But he told me himself he wished to properly thank you."

"Very well. On one condition."

I raised my brow and waited.

"Dine with me later. Alone?"

I smiled small and nodded. He smiled and then stood up with me. We walked to the door and Elrond came out.

"Ah princess Maetharanel. I was just coming to find you. Your father is resting but before he fell to sleep he said he wanted to see you. Who is this with you if I may ask?"

"A good friend of mine, who helped me save my father's life. Thank you my lord…..for helping my father."

He smiled and bowed. He left and then I walked inside. My father was lying in a bed, his eyes closed. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. I rushed forward and knelt down beside him.

"Papa…."

"How did this happen?" Legolas inquired.

Tears fell down as I answered.

"I was speaking with him, and he knocked me away as a warg leaped forward. He saved my life at the cost of his." I said with a shaky voice.

He came and stood beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. With my free hand I covered his with mine. The door opened and I heard the voices of my cousins.

"Maetharanel!"

They both came forward and Legolas stepped aside, though he did not leave.

"Is he going to be alright?" Fili asked.

I nodded but could not find the words to speak. Kili put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a friendly squeeze. Fili now seemed to notice Legolas.

"Who are you?"

He had a threatening tone.

"This is Legolas. He is the one who gave me the dagger. He is alright." I said.

Legolas bowed but did not remove his hood. Fili nodded and Kili bowed.

"Thank you for helping her. She is not only my cousin but my best friend and sister."

"You are most welcome."

Now he looked at me.

"Maetharanel….there is food. Would you come with us?"

I shook my head.

"You must be hungry." Fili said concerned.

"I am not very hungry. Give my apologies to Gandalf and the others and to Lord Elrond. I am staying here."

I knew they did not want to leave me, but Kili nodded.

"We will return in a short while."

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Fili said.

I nodded and then they left. I sighed and went and sat down on the chaise. Legolas came and sat beside me.

"I am sorry Legolas, I cannot leave my father right now."

"I understand. There is no need for apologies. When you are ready, I shall remind you of your promise." he said with a chuckle.

I laughed a little.

"Ah! I have succeeded."

I laughed a little more.

"Maetharanel?"

My head snapped up and I ran to my father.

"Papa!?"

"Yes I am here. It would take far more then a warg to kill me."

I laughed through tears of happiness. I looked at Legolas.

"Papa this is the one who saved me and helped me save you."

He walked forward and my father looked at him.

"Why do you hide your face lad?"

"Papa he….~he has a terrible scar and he is ashamed.~"

"I understand. I thank you for my life and that of my daughters." He looked at me. "She is all I have left. If I lost her I know not what I would do. In saving her you saved me more then you could possibly know. I am in your debt."

"No my lord, your daughter is my friend and I would gladly save her life again if need be. I can see how much you mean to her and she to you. I feel the same about my father. I understand."

He nodded, but he did not smile. He never truly smiled for anyone but me, or my aunt Dis.

"Thank you."

He now looked at me and smiled. He touched my face.

"I love you Maetharanel my child."

I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too papa."

He smiled and then closed his eyes again. I knew he needed his rest. I could not stop the tears. I never cried, never! But I supposed this was an exception. Legolas came and took me in his arms. He stood me up and walked me back to the chaise. He wrapped his arms around me.

Thorin's POV

I could hear my daughter crying.

"Maetharanel he will be alright. You saw how strong he is. He is like you! Come now, no more tears."

"Forgive me Legolas…" His name sounded familiar. "but he is my father. I love him so much! And I cannot bear to see him like this. He has always been invincible in my eyes. To see him like this….it scares me."

"I know, I know, but he is alive! He is alive thanks to your courage and love. He will make a full recovery and then you will be with him again as though it never happened."

"But I did Legolas."

He sighed and there was silence.

"Forgive me….I know you are trying to help. I am grateful for that."

More silence before Maetharanel said,

"I know this is selfish to ask, you more then likely wish to return home to your father, but would you consider….staying with me? It is embarrassing to say…but I need you. You make me feel safe and comforted."

I could hear the smile in the man's voice.

"I will stay as long as you need me my friend."

From the sound of it, she hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I smiled to myself.

_ Aule bless him._

Legolas' POV

Wherever she was, I wanted to be. Princess Maetharanel daughter of Thorin Oakenshield had stolen my heart. But I believe it was always hers to have.


	10. A Promise Kept

Chapter 10

A Promise Kept

Maetharanel fell asleep later. I smiled and picked her up and then walked out the door.

I found an empty room and lay her on the bed. I took off her boots and then pulled the blankets over her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her fiery red hair, her flawless skin, and her beautiful blue eyes. I gently stroked her face and she sighed and smiled in her sleep. I smiled and then stood up. I left a note telling her I would be in the next room. Then I left and went to sleep.

Maetharanel's POV

I woke early the next morning and found myself in my own room. I felt very alone in this strange room. I saw a note on the bedside table.

Maetharanel,

Should you wake and find me gone do not fear, I am in the next room and your father is in the room down the hall and to the left.

Legolas

I sighed in relief and then got out of the bed. I would not deny it was incredibly soft. I made the bed, for I was a guest and then pulled my boots on. I brushed out my hair and then a soft knock came at the door. I smiled thinking it was Legolas and ran to answer it. I pulled it open and found a beautiful elf woman there. She smiled and bowed.

"Hello, I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond."

It took me a moment before I registered what she had said. I quickly bowed.

"It is an honor. I am Maetharanel daughter of Thorin."

She smiled and nodded.

"I know, and I must say I admire your bravery and courage. My father told me what you did."

I smiled.

"Oh please come in Lady Arwen."

"You may simply call me Arwen."

"Then you must call me by just my name."

She smiled and nodded.

"You must have more of your mother in you, for you have the beauty of the elves, and yet you have the strength of the dwarves. Your father must be very proud."

I smiled and looked down a little embarrassed. I felt quite plain standing before her.

"Forgive me if I seem rude, but was there something you needed from me?"

"Oh, yes my father bade me come and tell you that your father is healing well, but slowly. He will need to rest for about 3 weeks before he is strong enough to move on."

I sighed.

"He will not like that. He can never stay still for more then a night's sleep. Three weeks is going to make him very grumpy."

She giggled and I had to laugh. The I smiled.

"You said we would be here for 3 weeks…..well I know nothing of my mother's kin. I do not even know the elven language. Would I be asking too much if I asked you to teach me?"

She smiled brightly.

"Not at all!

And so with the help of Arwen, I learned more of my Elven heritage. I learned the language within the week and I taught Arwen about the dwarves. We grew close and spent a lot of time together. I even told Arwen about the dinner with Legolas. The biggest smile spread across her face.

"You must tell him tonight!"

I smiled shyly.

"I have nothing to wear and…."

"Oh you leave that to me mellon nin. Now go and tell him you will dine with him by the gardens at sunset."

She gave me a push and I smiled as I walked off. I found Legolas in his room.

"~Legolas?~"

His eyes widened.

"~You learned?~"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled and came forward.

"~I have come to tell you that tonight I plan to fulfill my promise. That is if it is alright with you.~"

He nodded.

"Of course."

I smiled wide and told him when and where. When I walked inside my room Arwen was already there. I sighed and then smiled.

Thorin's POV

My daughter had visited me everyday at the same time, save for today. I was able to sit up, but I had not yet tried to leave the bed. I was worried, even though they had helped me, I did not fully trust these elves. I only made it a few steps when I fell. Pain shot through me and I gritted my teeth.

"Papa!"

Maetharanel dropped down beside me along with an elf woman I had not seen before. She started speaking in elvish to the woman and together they helped me back to the bed.

"Papa I know you hate staying still, but it is for your own good."

When I finally looked at her my eyes widened. I had never seen my daughter wear a dress. I knew she did not like them, so I never made her wear one. Her long hair was let down and the back was braided in elven style, she wore a circlet that must have belonged to her elven friend, and she wore a beautiful orange dress.

"Is that my daughter?" I asked.

She smiled and started to laugh.

"Papa this is Arwen daughter of Elrond. She taught me the language of the elves and of my elven heritage. I think I understand mother's people more now."

I had to smile. I looked at the woman.

"Thank you my lady."

She smiled and bowed.

"I am thankful you came here my lord, had you not I never would have met Maetharanel. She has become a very dear friend to me."

I nodded and then looked at my daughter.

"You truly are your mother's daughter. All save your eyes, you have my eyes."

She smirked.

"And your temper, strength and stubbornness."

I sighed and shook my head.

"A beautiful woman…..and then that mouth."

She laughed and so did her friend. I chuckled.

"May I ask why you are so dressed up?"

"My friend, the one who saved me….I promised to have dinner with him. It is the least I could do after all he has done for me."

I nodded in approval.

"I agree. Now go and remember to mind your tongue."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes papa."

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too."

She and her friend left and I smiled and shook my head.

Maetharanel's POV

Legolas was already waiting for me when I arrived.

Legolas' POV

My heart was pounding in my chest. She truly was the most beautiful woman in all Middle-Earth.

Kili's POV

Fili and I were walking back from dinner when an elf maiden caught my eye. I would not deny the elven women were beyond beautiful.

"Fili! I think we have found….."

I stopped when I realized it was no elven maiden. It was our cousin. Fili's jaw dropped.

"Is that…"

I nodded. She was dining with another elf, a blond one.

"You look…..breathtaking."

Fili snorted and we both hit the ground as the two of them looked in our direction.

"Quiet you fool!" I hissed.

After a few moments we looked back over the hedges and saw him pull out her chair.

Maetharanel's POV

"~I have to admit I have never worn a dress before.~"

"~It looks beautiful when worn by you.~"

I smiled and blushed. We made small talk through dinner.

"~My father tried to move from the bed today. I opened the door and found him on the ground. I am still not used to seeing him like that.~"

"~But at least his strength is returning. Soon he will be able to walk again.~"

I smiled and nodded.

"I am….I do not think grateful is enough to describe it. You have been there for me this week when I needed you. I could never thank you enough."

He smiled at me, he had a wonderful smile. When I was around him…..I felt different, almost…..My eyes widened and I stood up quickly.

"Are you alright?!" he asked alarmed.

"Y-yes….I am alright."

I looked up into his eyes and he walked over to me.

"Perhaps a walk will do you good."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Kili's POV

I started to follow but my brother grabbed me.

"Would this not be considered spying?"

"No! It is simply me watching out for our cousin."

He rolled his eyes but came with me anyway.


	11. Red is the Rose

Chapter 11

Red is the Rose

Legolas' POV

We walked through the gardens in silence. I wondered if I had done something to upset her.

"Maetharanel…"

She stopped and looked at me.

"Have I said something to offend you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Then what is it? I do not understand what is wrong."

"It is not you but me…..I have to go to my father. Thank you for the lovely evening."

"Shall I walk with you?"

"NO! I mean…no I will be alright."

She turned and left. I sighed and sat down.

Maetharanel's POV

I walked into my father's room and found him asleep. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_ I have feelings for an elf! Papa is going to kill me._

"Maetharanel?"

I smiled at my father.

"Hello papa."

He smiled and sat up.

"How did it go?"

I looked down not knowing how to answer.

"Did he hurt you?" he growled.

"No! No, no of course not."

"Did you hurt him?"

"No papa! I just…..I left right after." I said.

He took my hand and I looked at him. He had the 'all knowing father' look.

"What happened?"

I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"Papa…..Legolas is an elf."

To my surprise he smirked.

"I know. His name made it quite clear. He has saved your life and mine for that matter and given me no reason to dislike him."

"Papa he is a wood elf. Arwen told me."

His eyes grew dark.

"Maetharanel you will not like what I am going to say."

"Papa please do not forbid me from seeing him again."

"His kind cannot be trusted! You are never to see him again! Do I make myself clear!?"

Tear formed in my eyes and I glared at him.

"Yes…father."

I fled the room, despite his calls for me to come back. I ran into my room and cried. I had feelings for Legolas. I knew that now.

Legolas' POV

A few tears fell from my face as I left Imladris. I knew I had promised her I would stay….but how could I? Her father knew who I was now, if he found out who my father was….It was better for me to leave now, so Maetharanel could forget me.

"Goheno nin Maetharenel. Gerich veleth nin. Namarie." I whispered.

I turned east and headed home.

Maetharanel's POV

I knew not how long I had been crying, but I finally decided to go and see Legolas. I knocked on the door.

"Legolas? I-I need to talk to you. Please?"

When he did not answer I slowly opened the door.

"Legolas?

He was gone! I looked everywhere and when I looked on the bed I found a rose and a letter. I slowly took the letter.

Maetharanel,

I overheard you and your father speaking. He is right. Our people do not get along and I am sorry I put you through this. We can no longer be friends. You shall never see me again. Gohen nin. Farewell.

Legolas

I crumbled the letter in my hand and took the rose. I slowly walked to my father's room.

"Papa?"

I opened the door and he looked at me.

"Maetharanel I am…."

"No Papa please let me speak."

He nodded and I came and sat down beside him.

"Forgive me. I should not have spoken to you in that way."

I held the letter out to him and he read it. He sighed and then pulled me into his arms.

"I am so sorry my daughter. I should have never have said those things. He was your friend and he was there for you when I was not."

"No papa. I should have listened to you. You were only protecting me. I love you."

"I love you too."

I curled up beside my father, his arms still around me.

"He promise he would not leave."

"If I ever see him again…." father growled.

I pretended I had not heard him.

"I hate him for what he has done. So why do I miss him?" I asked.

"Because you trusted him. You thought he was your friend and he abandoned you. Maetharanel look at me."

I sat up and looked at him.

"You are the most beautiful woman in all Middle-Earth and I do not simply say that because you are my daughter. You are of the line of Durin and you have the beauty of elves. You have a big heart and you care about everyone regardless if they are man, elf, dwarf or hobbit. You are brave and honest. I would not give you to any man, elf or dwarf or even hobbit! No, whomever I give my blessing to will have to be good enough for my little girl. And he is not good enough." he looked at the rose and then held it up. "Even the beauty of this rose pales in comparison to you."

He bopped it on my nose and I giggled. He chuckled and set it down.

"He will regret what he did this day. You are a princess and a wonderful woman. And one day you will be a great queen."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you so much papa."

"I love you too my warrior princess. And tomorrow you must help me walk. If I am kept away in this room for one more day I believe I shall go mad."

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Good night papa."

"Good night."

I left the room and went back to mine. I still had the letter clutched in my hand. I let a few tears fall but no more. I would let Legolas bring me to tears.


	12. Difficult Separation

Chapter 12

Difficult Separation

Legolas' POV

I had been traveling for only a day, and I thought the distance would help me forget her. I was wrong. A second did not go by where I did not think about her. Her beautiful face, the way her smile made her face light up. Her magical laugh. I regretted leaving her so much, but I could not go back. Not now. I had no choice but to keep going.

Maetharanel's POV

Why did I miss him so much? He was the one who had broken his promise and left. I made my way to my father's room. When I reached the door I heard Fili and Kili talking.

"….she cannot find out."

I knew this to be Kili's voice.

"You did not see how devastated she was! And you two should have thought about what you were doing before you did it." my father snapped.

"We were thinking of her! The letter he left her was in elvish!"

My eyes widened in realization. I threw the door open and my father smirked. I looked at my cousins.

"Give it to me. Now." I said.

Fili sighed and reached into his pocket. He handed me the letter and I read it out loud,

"Maetharanel, by the time you read this I will be long gone. I am so sorry it had to be this way. I overheard you and your father and he is right. Not about me, but about my father and some of my people. I can only hope that maybe someday I will see you again. I know I shall never stop thinking of you until that day comes if it does. Be safe princess and may the Valar protect you."

I looked back up with tears in my eyes.

"How could you keep this from me?" I asked.

"We did not know you spoke or could read elvish. We thought we were protecting you." Kili said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I was taught how by a friend. Do you know how much this would have meant to me?" I asked.

They did not answer but rather they looked down in shame. I looked at my papa.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and I walked over and helped him out of the bed. We walked down the hall and to the Hall of Fire, for this was normally where meals were served. Fili and Kili were not far behind us, but I knew they were keeping a safe distance. We sat down and it was evident that the other dwarves were happy to have my father back.

_ Well at least now they will not continue to ask me what to do._

I did not fail to notice that Ori looked rather guilty. Ori was an artist and a wonderful scribe. They must have asked him to rewrite the letter.

"Ori…"

He looked at me.

"I do not blame you. For any of it."

Now all the dwarves were looking at me.

"If you will excuse me papa, I think I will go….walk outside."

He nodded in understanding and I walked outside. I read and re-read Legolas' letter. I stood on a large platform overlooking Imladris and beyond. I looked away in the direction I imagined he had gone. The wind blew my hair around me and I wondered where he could be going. I knew he had gone home, but I wondered where his home was. Was it in Mirkwood? Or in Lothlorien?

"Mae govannen Maetharanel."

I whipped around and saw an elf woman there. She had long golden hair and pale skin and deep blue eyes.

"Man le?" I asked.

She smiled.

"I am Galadriel, the Lady of Light. I hail from Lothlorien."

I bowed and then looked back at her.

"Come walk with me child."

I nodded and walked with her.

"Something has been troubling you my dear. Can I help in any way?"

The last time I had trusted an elf, it had not gone so well. Yet something in this woman's eyes…..it told me she was wise and trustworthy.

"I fear I may have feelings for a man…..a man well….not really a man. An elf."

She smiled a little and we stopped.

"You speak of Legolas."

My eyes went wide.

"How did you…."

"I see much that is not seen and know much that is not known. I see the letter in your hand and you look to the east. You look towards Mirkwood."

"So he is from Mirkwood."

She raised her brows.

"You do not know?"

"Know what?"

"He is the prince of Mirkwood. The son of Thranduil."

I felt as though I had been shot with an arrow.

"And I am Thorin's daughter." I whispered.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"There is still hope. Do you care for him?"

I looked back into her eyes.

"I-I believe so. Yes."

She smiled.

"You will see him again, but be warned my dear, should you choose to fight for him, it will be a long and difficult path. But if you remain true, you shall be rewarded."

"But my father…"

"Have you forgotten child, that your mother was a wood elf?"

I furrowed my brows.

"O man Pedich?"

"~Your mother is an elf of Mirkwood. She was part of the Royal Guard as her sister still is.~"

I had an aunt.

"~Younger or older?~"

She smiled.

"~Twins.~"

My eyes widened and I smiled a bit.

"~So then if I meet my aunt…I will finally know what my mother looked like.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"Now return to your father child. I am certain he is worried for you."

I nodded and bowed low.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel….you know not what you have done for me. Someday I swear to repay you in any way I can."

She smiled kindly and then I left.

Thorin's POV

My daughter came to me that night and to my surprise she had a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"Papa….did mother have a sister? A twin?"

His eyes widened for a split second before they tried to pretend to be confused. I raised my brow and crossed my arms. This made him sigh and he nodded.

"Yes she did, but she left her…..for me and for you."

I went and sat down on the bed next to him. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I think it is time for you to know."


	13. A Tale of Two Sisters

Chapter 13

A Tale of Two Sisters

"I met your mother many years ago, in Mirkwood. Of course back then it was still referred to as Greenwood the Great. I was always very adventurous, rather like you. Only my brother and I frequently went on 'hunting trips' far from Erebor and Dale. On one of these ventures, we traveled into that forest. The elves of Mirkwood are very wary of strangers and especially dwarves. Your uncle Frerin and I were tracking a deer, for we needed something to bring back, when a group of elven scouts found us. Your mother was the leader of this little group. I never even told you your own mother's name…."

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled gently.

"Her name was Tawariell. It meant child of the forest. Her sister's name also began with a T, but I cannot remember, for I only met her once. Your mother was the older of the two. She let me and my brother go. I never stopped thinking about her. When Thranduil came to pay homage to my grandfather she would come. We fell in love and nothing could break that, her decision was made. When I went to Mirkwood to get her, Thranduil and his guards found me and took me prisoner. Your mother held an arrow to his head and demanded they release me. He asked her if she would choose me over her own people and her sister. She said she would without hesitation. She was banished and I know it hurt her to never be able to see her sister again. After the dragon took our home only she could make me laugh or smile. Then the battle for Moria came. I lost my father, my grandfather, and my brother." He smiled and looked at me again. "Then when I returned….your mother told me she carried you. It did not take away the pain of my loss, but it helped my grieving heart."

I looked down in shame.

"But then when she gave birth to me…you lost her."

He turned my face to his.

"She died giving you to me. I love and cherish you more then anything in this world and the next. I miss your mother dearly, but she is always with me, and with you. She will never truly leave us Maetharanel. And I am sorry I did not tell you this story before. I should have long ago, it was too hard."

I hugged him.

"I understand papa. That is why I have never asked you about her, yes I have always wanted to know, but when I was 27 years of age, Dwalin told me how it pained you. So I never asked, knowing one day you would tell me. I love you papa. I always will no matter what and I shall always forgive you."

"You are a good girl. I am so proud of you."

I kissed his cheek and then walked to my room. I thought about everything papa had told me. All my life I had wanted to know about my mother, and now that I did….I was angry. How could she leave my papa and me? Mothers were supposed to raise their children. I sighed and lay down on the bed. I looked out the window and began to wonder if maybe Legolas knew my mother. Did he know my aunt? Was he there when my mother threatened his father? Was the real reason he left because he hated me and my family? The thought made my chest tighten painfully. I turned away from the window and took his letter from my pocket. I read it again and again as if there was something I missed. But I knew there was not. Tears came to my eyes and I sat up. I walked to the window and began to sing.

_Come over the hills, my handsome Elven lad_

_Come over the hills to your darling_

_You choose the road love and I will make the vow_

_And I will be your true love forever_

_Red is the rose, that in yonder garden grows_

_Fair is the lily of the valley_

_Clear is the water that flows from the pond_

_But my love is fairer then any_

Legolas's POV

I sat alone by my small fire and began to sing

'_Twas in the Blue Mountains, that we met and strayed_

_The Moon and the stars, they were shining_

_The moon shone its rays, on her locks of fiery hair_

_And I swore she would be my love forever_

'_Tis not for the parting of my father_

_Tis not for the grief, of my mother_

_It is all for the loss, of my bonnie Dwarven lass_

_That my heart is breaking forever_

Third Person POV

Both Maetharanel and Legolas began to sing together.

_Red is the rose, that in yonder garden grows_

_Fair is the lily of the valley  
Clear is the water that flows from the pond_

_But my love is fairer then any._

_Clear is the water, that flows from the pond_

_But my love is fairer then any._

* * *

**__I do not own the song 'Red is the Rose'. It belongs to its rightful owners whomever those brilliant people may be =D**


	14. You Came Back

Chapter 14

You Came Back

Legolas' POV

It was then I knew I had to go back. I had to tell her the truth, in person.

Maetharanel's POV

My father was up and walking on his own again in no time. It made me smile to see him strong again.

"Maetharanel we need to talk."

I followed my father to the gardens.

"My daughter you know the reason we came here?"

"Because you were hurt?"

"I meant Gandalf's reason for leading us here."

I shook my head.

"He wants me to ask for the aid of the elf lord in reading the map."

"And you do not like this idea."

"No I do not. He is an elf….."

"An elf who healed you! Mother was an elf! I am half elf papa!"

He sighed and turned away from me. I walked forward.

"Papa reclaiming Erebor is important to you! If Lord Elrond can help you then you must let him! I know this is something you have always wanted, I do not want to see you disappointed."

He turned and smiled small.

"You are wise beyond your years my daughter. Something your mother also was. Very well, I shall ask for his help, but I would have you there with me as well."

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I would have asked to come either way."

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Now go and do what you please until dinner. After we shall meet with Gandalf and Elrond."

I nodded and ran off.

When the time came for me to go with my father, Arwen found me.

"Maetharanel."

I turned and looked at her. She looked guilty.

"Arwen?"

"I should have told you about Legolas and who he really was. He asked me not to…he thought you would hate him. I went against what I knew to be right and I am so sorry."

I smiled.

"I do not blame you. And I think I know now why he left. He hates me, for what my mother did to his father."

She bit her lip and then said,

"There is another thing. You and your company must leave tonight. After our father's meet, you must go."

I frowned in confusion.

"I do not understand."

"My grandmother is here, and so is Saruman the White. Saruman will not let your father continue this journey I know it! You have to go before you can be stopped."

I nodded and hugged her.

"Hannon le Arwen, mellon nin."

"Lle creoso."

We separated and I left to find my father. He was in the library with the others. I bowed respectfully to Lord Elrond.

"My lord."

He bowed and gave me a small smile. My father did not look happy.

"Our business is no concern of elves!" he spat.

"For goodness sake! Thorin! Show him the map!"

"It is the legacy of my people! It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall!"

I glared at the wizard.

"How dare you! My father…."

Papa held his arm out to stop me. I fell silent, but I still glared. Papa took the map and held it out to Lord Elrond. At this I had to smile.

"Thorin no…" Blain started.

Papa stopped him and Elrond looked at the map.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Before any of us could answer, Gandalf spoke.

"It is mainly academic. As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." As Elrond walked away he said, "You still read ancient dwarvish do you not?"

The elf lord held the map up towards the moon.

"Ah! Cirth Ithil!"

"Moon runes!" Gandalf and I said.

Papa looked at us.

"An easy thing to miss." said Gandalf.

"If it is true then Moon runes can only be read by a moon of the same phase on the same day in which they were created." said Elrond.

I saw a little hope in my father's eyes.

"Can you read them?"

He smiled and nodded. As they walked away I stayed. Papa looked at me.

"Maetharanel?"

"I am quite tired Papa…would it be alright if I went to bed?"

I motioned for him to come towards me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I slipped him an note, telling him what Arwen had told me.

"Yes, I am….well I am still a little upset. I will be fine."

He nodded.

"Very well. Sleep well, I love you."

"I love you too Papa."

I kissed his cheek and then went to my room. I had to get Legolas back. No matter what it took. I packed my things and ran off towards the entrance of the hidden valley. I would only go as far as the mountain trail, my father would be able to meet me there. As I reached the entrance, I saw Legolas. He looked at me and I ran faster. He ran towards me and I flew into his open arms. I held onto him as thought I needed him to live.

"~You came back!~" I breathed.

"~Of course I came back! I was a fool to leave in the first place! I thought I was doing what was right! I am so sorry Maetharanel.~" He said.

I pulled back so I could look into his eyes.

"~You are here now. That is all that matters to me.~" I said.

He smiled and I smiled right back at him.

"~My father knows you are a wood elf….he does not know you are the king's son.~"

His eyes widened.

"~And how do you know that?~"

I smiled mischievously and he chuckled.

"~Legolas you must promise me something.~"

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"~Do not leave me like that again.~"

He smiled and pulled me against his chest.

"Gweston."

I smiled and burrowed my face against his tunic.


	15. The Fall

Chapter 15

The Fall

Legolas' POV

She was back in my arms, and that was where I wanted her to stay.

"Oio naa elealla alasse'." I whispered.

She laughed lightly. She looked at me.

"Likewise." she whispered.

Her smile suddenly faded and she looked behind her.

"What is it?"

"My father is coming. You must go!"

I did not want to leave her.

"I will see you again. I always do. But if my father sees you here with me….it will not be good. Now go!" she pleaded.

I touched her face and then did as she asked.

Maetharanel's POV

I watched him go and then casually leaned against a pillar. My father and the others came. I smiled at my father and he smiled back.

"Well done my daughter. Now we must hasten to the Mountain Pass." he said.

I nodded and we walked off.

We reached the mountain pass as the sun was rising.

"Tread carefully, we are about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin! You know these paths better then any, you lead on."

"Aye." said the elderly dwarf.

As I walked forward I noticed father looking past me. I looked over my shoulder to see Bilbo looking back at Rivendell.

"Master Baggins! I suggest you keep up!" said father.

He sighed and walked forward. I offered him a comforting smile. As we traveled the weather took a turn for the worse. It began to storm.

"We must find shelter!"

Bilbo slipped and nearly fell forward, Bofur and I grabbed him just in time. We pulled him back and then Dwalin let out a shout,

"LOOK OUT!"

Out of nowhere a huge boulder came hurtling towards us. I ducked and shielded Bilbo.

"This is not thunderstorm! It is a thunder battle! LOOK!"

I looked where Dwalin pointed and my eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Impossible!" I said.

Bofur walked forward a bit.

"Well bless me! The legends are true! GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!" he said.

"Get back you fool!" father roared.

Kili pulled him back and we all huddled against the side of the mountain, at least until it decided to move.

"HOLD ON!"

As the giant moved I saw my father, Balin, Dwalin, Kili, Dori, and Bifur safely move on to an un-living piece of mountain. I pulled Bilbo close against me and held him tight.

"No matter what happens, I will be certain you survive this." I said.

He did not answer and as the giant was struck by a boulder we went crashing into the side of the mountain. Luckily no one was hurt. My father rushed forward shouting mine and Fili's name. He pulled me into his arms.

"Where is Bilbo!? Where is the hobbit?!" came the panicked voice of Bofur.

"There!"

Bilbo was hanging off the edge of the mountain. My eyes widened in horror and I did not hesitate to leap over the side. I grabbed him and lifted him up with all my strength. As I began to climb up, the mountain broke. I screamed as I fell down, my father's face the last thing I saw.

Thorin's POV

"NO!"

I reached for my daughter but it was too late. She was gone. I had failed to protect the one thing I loved most in the world, my only daughter. I turned on the hobbit and lunged for him.

"Thorin no!"

Dwalin, Kili, Fili and Bifur had to restrain me, this did not stop my words.

"BECAUSE YOU MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS DEAD! I SWORE TO HER MOTHER I WOULD KEEP HER SAFE AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS I HAVE LOST HER!" I roared.

The hobbit looked terribly guilty. I pushed my men away and looked for shelter.

"Dwalin!" I called.

I found a small cave that did not go far back. It was empty. We all gathered inside.

"Right! Let us get a fire started." said Gloin.

"NO! No fires, not in this place. Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied. Get some sleep, we start at first light." I said.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." said Balin.

I looked at him.

"Plans change. Now get some sleep old friend. Bofur! You take first watch."

He was not happy about it, but he took the first watch. I lay down with my back facing the rest of the group….so they would not see my tears.

_*Ever is thy sight a joy._


	16. Strong Like Her Father

Chapter 15

Strong Like Her Father

Maetharanel's POV

When I opened my eyes the first thought that came to me was that I was alive, the second, was feeling cold. I was lying against a rock in the middle of a deep river. This river led to a lake, not a big lake, but a deep one. I could not swim. I tightened my hold on the rock, thankfully for how lucky I was, but also afraid I was going to drown.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"Maetharanel!?"

I looked over and found none other then Legolas.

"What happened?" he asked as he came forward.

"Please get me out! I cannot swim!" I said.

He rushed into the water and wrapped his arm around my waist. He swam to shore and I threw off my wet cloak. I looked over my shoulder at Legolas.

"Do you mind turning away for a moment?"

He nodded and turned away. I removed my tunic and ripped off the already torn sleeves. I wrung out the rest of my tunic and then put it back on, I put the rest of my wet cloths off to the side.

"Alright."

He turned and his eyes went wide.

"Your arms…."

I smiled a little.

"Have you ever seen Dwalin? The one with all the tattoos on his head and arms? He was my trainer, when I turned 18 I got these. There are a few on my back as well, but you will not be seeing those."

He chuckled and I made a small fire so as to help my cloths dry off a little faster. Legolas handed me his cloak, which was dry for the most part and I wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Where is your father?" he asked.

I looked up at the mountain.

"Bilbo fell over the edge, he was going to fall so I jumped down to get him. As I was pulling myself up, the mountain broke and I fell. I thought I was dead, then I woke up and well you know the rest."

He nodded and then tossed me my now dry cloths.

"Then we must get you back. If your father believes you to be dead…..it will be killing him inside."

I nodded and put on my cloak and everything else. I gathered my weapons, which thankfully had not been lost when I fell. Legolas led me to another path into the mountains. I hesitated to climb up. He turned and smiled at me and then held out his hand.

"~I will never let you fall. Take my hand.~" he said.

I slowly took his hand and he pulled me up. I slipped slightly, but he held me where I was. I looked at him in amazement, he was stronger then I first believed him to be. He pulled me up next to him and I smiled.

"Hannon le."

He nodded and we continued on.

Thorin's POV

"Where do you think you are going?"

I opened my eyes slightly at Bofur's voice.

"Back to Rivendell." answered the hobbit.

"No! You cannot go now eh? You are part of the company!" he said.

"I am not now am I? Thorin said it was my fault Miss Maetharanel fell and he is right! Because of me she is gone. She was my friend….but she was his daughter. I am not a Took I am a Baggins. I do not know what I was thinking, I should never have run out my door."

"She fell protecting you! She saved you because you are her friend! She would have done the same for any of us, I have known the lass almost her entire life! She had a good heart, but you are just homesick! I understand!"

"No! See none of you do! You are dwarves! You are used t-to this life! Living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." snapped the hobbit.

There was a silence, during which I started think about his words.

"No, I am sorry."

"No you are right…we do not belong anywhere." said Bofur sadly. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

I sighed.

"What is that?"

I looked up and found the Hobbit's blade glowing blue. My eyes widened and then a trail appeared in the ground.

"UP! GET UP!"

My warning came too late! The ground opened beneath us and we all fell into a tunnel. It was a most uncomfortable experience. We fell into a sort of cage and then before we could move, goblins swarmed us. We tried to fight, but there were too many and we were unprepared. They captured us and led us through the mountain, to where….I did not know. All I knew…..was that if they killed us…..I would finally be with my daughter again.

Maetharanel's POV

Legolas and I had reached the mountain pass where I had fallen, as we walked back we found my group's tracks, but they stopped inside a cave. I frowned and looked around.

"There were here. I do not understand."

I looked back at Legolas' now pale face.

"Legolas?"

"Goblins took them."

My heart dropped to my stomach and I fell to my knees.

"There is a way to find them. There has to be a way to get into the goblin tunnels." he said.

I banged my fists on the ground and then Legolas and I fell down through a tunnel. We landed in a cage, or rather he did, I landed on top of him. I smiled shyly and I knew I had turned red. I stood up and brushed myself off. Legolas looked at me and then gave me a look of concern.

"You are hurt."

I looked down at my now bleeding arm. I shrugged.

"I believe I have had worse."

He tore his cloak and then wrapped it around my cut. I smiled in gratitude and we slowly and silently made our way through the goblin tunnels.

"WAIT!"

The sound of my father's voice gave me hope. We walked faster and then hid behind a wooden beam.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain."

The huge ugly goblin mockingly bowed to my father. My blood boiled.

"Oh! But I am forgetting! You do not have a mountain, and you are not a king! Which makes you….nobody really."

That did it. I snapped and ran forward with a shout of rage. I drew my sword and jumped off a goblin, flipped through the air and cut the big goblin's arm. He howled in pain and I landed behind him.

"Insult my father again and I will kill you slowly." I snarled.

I peered around the fat goblin and saw a smile on my father's face and I swore there were tears in his eyes. I slowly walked around to the front of the goblin.

"What is an elf doing in these parts!?" He spat.

He literally spit and it flew on my face. I closed my eyes and then wiped it away. For that little disgusting display I kicked him in the shins.

"Now shut your disgusting mouth! I am not a simple elf! I am Thorin's daughter! A princess and if you do not let us pass through this mountain I will kill, starting by cutting off your feet, then legs…..need I go on?"

Before the goblin could answer, another smaller goblin spoke.

"We found another elf your greatness!"

It was Legolas!

Legolas' POV

They had found me and now I had ruined whatever it was Maetharanel had been planning. She looked at me, fear plain in her eyes. Her father was glaring at me, and I knew I deserved it.

"Well then! Do you know this he-elf, half-breed?" sneered the Great Goblin.

I glared at him.

"How dare you speak to her like….."

I was hit hard in the chest and the wind was knocked out of me.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" cried Maetharanel.

They continued their beating on me.

Thorin's POV

I could not bear to hear the pain in my daughter's cries.

"STOP!" I shouted.

The Great Goblin looked at me.

"He is my son! Harm me….not my children." I said.

My daughter stared at me with wide eyes, while my 'son', looked at me with a mixture of shock, gratitude and confusion. Seeing how my daughter cared about that elf…..it reminded me of Tawariell and myself.

Maetharanel's POV

"Bring the boy here!"

They shoved Legolas forward and I caught him. He would have a bruise on his face tomorrow…..if we lived to see tomorrow. He gave me a smiled and I had to smile, if only a sad smile.

*"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar." He whispered.

Tears formed in my eyes.

"~We will not die here! Not today!~" I said.

He closed his eyes in pain and I turned and jump kicked the goblin in the face. A shriek came from behind and my father's sword dropped to the ground.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The beater! Murderers and elf friends! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Goblins forced my father to the ground.

"PAPA!"

A flash of light and a gust of wind came blew the goblins to the ground. As it cleared, I saw a tall man in a pointed hat. Gandalf had finally come.

"Take up arms. Fight. FIGHT!"

I grabbed my mother's sword and my father's and hacked through the goblins to get to him.

"Papa!"

Once he was up I threw him his sword. He smiled and nodded. I fought with Legolas, for I knew he must still be hurting.

"Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen Legolas!" I shouted.

He nodded and circled behind the group of goblins and we fought inward. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Follow me! Quickly!" shouted the Grey Wizard.

Legolas grabbed my hand and we followed Gandalf through the goblin tunnels. The goblins pursued us. I looked back and found several of them gaining on Legolas and I.

"~Legolas are you strong enough to swing me around?~"

He nodded and took both my hands. He swung me around and I kicked all the goblins close behind us. He faltered a little at the end and slipped.

"Come on! I am not leaving you behind! I need you! I need you Legolas!" I said.

The fiery look in his eyes came back and he stood up and we continued to run.

"MAETHARANEL LOOK OUT!" Fili shouted.

Thorin's POV

I turned back to see goblin archers aiming at my daughter and Legolas. Maetharanel, to my horror, pushed Legolas forward, and pulled out her bow. It was like watching her mother…..and yet…she was stronger then her mother. She was strong like a mountain, she was strong like her father. Like me.

_*I will follow you to death and beyond._

_*Circle around behind them!_


	17. Risks

Chapter 17

Risks

Maetharanel's POV

I fired three arrows into three of the goblins.

"LEGOLAS GO!" I shouted.

"I go nowhere without you!"

"~Kili! Get him out of here!~"

Kili and Fill came and pulled Legolas away. I fired another arrow and then a sword came flying out of nowhere. I turned and saw Dwalin. He smiled and winked.

"Just like old times." I said.

"Aye lass, now let us hurry back to the others."

I nodded and we fought our way through to the others. My father held out his hand and I took it. We ran forward.

"CUT THE ROPES!" he shouted.

I now noticed the goblins swinging down towards us. Father and a few others cut the ropes and we kept going. A large wooden beam fell in front of my father and I.

"Maetharanel!"

Legolas was trying to push the beam away but it was too heavy. I reached my hand towards him.

"I will find another way….keep my friends safe! Please!"

He squeezed my hand and then nodded. I looked around for a way to get to them. I saw a rope, if I could hold onto it and my father, we could get away.

"Papa!"

He looked at me after killing an orc. I held out my hand and he nodded. I held onto the rope tight and then cut it. We went shooting up and once we were over the beam I let go. I screamed as I fell and my father wrapped his arms around me and he hit the ground first.

"Papa! Are you alright?"

"You did not get your unnatural strength from your mother, well perhaps you did. But now is not the time for stories! Hurry this way!"

We ran until we found the others.

"Legolas!"

He rushed towards me and enveloped me in his arms.

"HURRY!" Father called.

I smiled and we ran again. We came to s sharp stop and I almost fell, but Legolas had a hold on my hand and he pulled me right back up.

"Come on this way!"

He pulled me along and Gandalf struck the ceiling with his staff. A boulder started to roll down and crush all the goblins in front of us. We came to a bridge and we were almost out, then the big goblin came bursting up through the bridge.

"You thought you could escape us?"

He waved his weapon at Gandalf and poked at him.

"What are you going to do now wizard?"

"I should be worried about what I will do!"

I jumped forward and cut off his arms. He fell to his knees.

"Well that will do it."

Gandalf slit his throat and he fell forward dead. The supports on the bridge broke and we started to slid down. Legolas wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly and safely.

"Close you eyes Maetharanel!" He instructed.

I hid my face in his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut. We hit the ground and I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Legolas jumped down and had me jump into his arms. He placed me on the ground and smiled at me. I thought he was going to kiss me, but Bofur ruined that dream.

"Well that could have been worse."

_ BOOM!_

The fat body of the goblin crashed down on them.

"You have got to be joking." hissed Dwalin.

As Legolas and I helped them, Kili cried out in warning.

"GANDALF!"

I looked up and my jaw hit the floor.

"House party?" I said.

Legolas chuckled.

"There is too many, we cannot fight them." said Dwalin.

"Only one thing can save us. Daylight." answered the wizard.

I nodded and with my father and Legolas beside me, we ran for the exit.

Thorin's POV

As soon as we were out of the mountain and into the sunlight I felt better. Gandalf started to count us all and then he looked around again.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

I looked around but the half-ling was nowhere to be found.

"Where is our hobbit!?" Gandalf asked again.

"Curse that Half-ling! Now he is lost? I thought he was with Dori!" Dwalin said.

"Well do not blame me!" said Dori.

"Well where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori piped up.

"What happened exactly? TELL ME!"

I walked forward.

"I will tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He had thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again! He is long gone!" I said.

My daughter glared at me and I felt a little ashamed.

"No! He is not!" came a voice.

As Gandalf turned, I saw none other then the hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" said Gandalf.

I sighed, he had more then likely heard me.

"Bilbo! We had given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" inquired Fili.

"How indeed?" said Dwalin from beside me..

The hobbit merely laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well what does it matter, he is back!"

"It matters!" I said. "I want to know….why did you come back?"

He looked at me seriously.

"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have. You are right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that is where I belong! That is home! You do not have one…..a home. It was taken from you…..but I will help you take it back if I can." he said.

I could not deny, his words touched my heart.

Maetharanel's POV

I could tell what Bilbo said hit my father hard. I smiled but then a warg howl pierced the air. As I looked back my eyes widened in terror. I knew my father could not see what I did, and I knew not how to tell him.

"Out of the frying pan!" said he.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf added.

Legolas grabbed my hand and we started to run yet again. The sun was setting and we came to the edge of a cliff.

"Perfect!" I groaned.

"Up into the trees! Quick! Quick!"

"Go Maetharanel! I will be right behind you!" said Legolas.

I nodded and jumped up after my father. Legolas did as he promised and climbed up after me. Just in time mind you! A warg nearly clamped its jaws around his leg. I grabbed his hand and my worst fear walked forward. My father moved a branch and gasped.

"Azog!"

I was right, and I had been afraid of that.

"~Do you smell it? The scent of fear!? I remember your grandfather reeked of it! Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror!~"

"It cannot be!"

"~That dwarf is mine! As well as the two youngest ones! Kill the others….but bring the girl to me!~"

He looked at me and I glared at him in disgust. The wargs started to hurtle themselves at the trees and they started to uproot them.

"Jump my daughter! Go!" said father.

I looked at him.

"I will be right behind you! Now go! And you!" He looked at Legolas. I almost did not hear his words. "If I do not make it, you keep my daughter safe!"

Legolas nodded and we jumped. My father and Balin were behind us. We kept going until we all stood in Gandalf's tree, right on the edge of the cliff I might add. I could hear Azog's terrible laugh.

"Fili!"

I looked up as Gandalf threw down a pinecone on fire. I immediately grabbed a pinecone and held it to Fili's. Soon we were all throwing flaming pinecones at the wargs. They yelped and ran off. I laughed and looked Azog directly in the eye. I smirked and he roared in rage. We were all laughing until the tree began to fall back.

"PAPA!" I cried.

Legolas' POV

I wrapped my arm around her waist and made sure I had a strong grip on a thick branch. I looked at her.

"Gerich veleth nin Maetharanel."

The tree was still hanging onto the edge of the cliff, but with all our weight, and if we moved, we risked falling. Two of the dwarves were hanging onto a branch, one hanging onto the other's leg. The orc Azog laughed again.

"Hold on Maetharanel!"

She nodded and looked at her father. To my horror, he was looking at the orc.

_ Oh no!_

Thorin's POV

Anger boiled in my veins. He had killed my grandfather! I thought I had ended him years ago, I would be sure to fix that now! I stood up, drew my sword and shield. I started to walk towards him, as I had all those years ago.

Maetharanel's POV

"NO! NO PAPA! NO!"

Now Azog looked at me.

"~So….there is a female heir of Durin! A half-breed!~"

I did not know what he said, but I had no doubt he now knew I was Thorin's daughter. My father now started to run forward, as I moved I heard the branch start to crack.

"No! We cannot get to him!" said Legolas.

I looked around desperately for a way to help my father. My eyes finally rested on the side of the cliff. I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stood quickly and leaped forward. Legolas cried out my name and I just managed to grab onto a rock. I climbed up quickly and saw my father get knocked down.

"NO!"

Azog turned and I want running forward. I jumped onto the warg and wrapped my hands around his neck. He laughed at me and grabbed my own neck. He threw me down and I jumped right back up. I took my sword and dagger and rushed forward. I managed to slice his warg's nose, but I could not get to the monster himself.

"Come down and fight! Or are you afraid of a half-elf half-dwarf woman!?" I taunted.

"~Stupid girl!~"

I shouted and ran forward yet again. I jumped as high as I could and ran my blade down his eye. He roared in pain and the warg snapped at me, I was lucky to be thin. I only just dodged the deadly jaws. I kicked it right in the nose and it yelped. I looked at my father.

"GO! Help the others!"

I knew he would not go, but it was worth a try. He stood beside me and Azog glared. He heeled his warg and it charged forward. I was not going to move, but my father had other plans. He pushed me away and Azog struck him in the face with his mace.

"NO! PAPA!"

The warg clamped its jaw around my father's body and I screamed. I stood up but an orc took hold of me. I threw him over and more and more orcs came at me. I threw off all of them and my father struck the warg on the snout and it threw him. I ran to him and knelt down.

"Papa! Papa open your eyes! Look at me!"

He looked at me, and yet at the same time he did not see me.

"Tawariell."

"No! It is me! Maetharanel! Your daughter!"

He blinked and then became serious.

"~Bring me the head of the dwarf king and his brat!~"

I looked at Azog and drew my sword. I looked at my father.

"No matter what Papa…..I love you so much! I will die before I see you killed!"

I looked at Azog.

"Well….come and get me you bastard!"

An orc came forward with a large sword. Before he could do anything, Bilbo came flying at him and knocked him to the ground and killed him. He stood beside me and I looked at him. He smiled.

"If we die here…..I am happy to die by a friend." he said.

I smiled and nodded. We faced Azog and then Legolas, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur came running forward to fight. I smiled and ran forward. We fought as hard as we could then I saw Bilbo get thrown aside by Azog's warg.

"BILBO!"

I ran to help him, but at that moment a cry came from above. I looked up and saw a very large bird flying towards us. It grabbed two wargs in its talons and threw them over a cliff. I smiled as more of them came and helped, then they started to take us away. I ran to my father and waved for one to come and help him. Once my father was safe I ran and found Legolas.

"Legolas!"

"Maetharanel! You have to get out of here!"

"Not without you!" I said.

I took his hand and then an eagle came and took us, but I did not let go of his hand. We were dropped onto the back of another eagle. I looked around for my father. I saw him dangling unconscious in the talons of the eagle.

"THORIN!" Fili shouted.

Tears formed in my eyes and I buried my face in Legolas' chest, not knowing what else to do.


	18. First Time

Chapter 18

First Time

I was trying hard not to cry. I had to be strong.

Legolas' POV

If Thorin was gone…..Maetharanel would have no one left. Save her cousins but they were younger then her.

_ If I do not make it, take care of my daughter._

Thorin's words echoed in my head. Maetharanel was looking at her father. The eagles flew us down to what I knew to be the Carrock. They lay her father down and she practically jumped off the eagle's back.

"Papa!" she cried.

She fell to her knees beside her father. I walked forward and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Wake up please…papa I need you. I need you papa!" she sobbed.

"Thorin!"

Mithrandir came forward and knelt down.

"Thorin."

He still did not open his eyes. He waved his hand over Thorin's face and his eyes fluttered open.

"My daughter? The half-ling?" he asked.

"All is well! They both here, they are both safe."

Maetharanel's POV

My father looked at me and I smiled. I helped him up and he looked at Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing!? You nearly got yourself killed!"

I stared at my father. He slowly walked forward.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us."

Bilbo looked down.

"I have never been so wrong! In all my life!"

He hugged Bilbo and I smiled. When he pulled away he smiled.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero or a warrior….." He looked at Gandalf. "Not even a burglar."

We all laughed a little. The eagles circled around us and the flew away towards the east. In the distance I saw something I thought I may never see.

"Is that what I think it is?" said the hobbit.

I walked forward with my father and smiled.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf realms of Middle-Earth." the wizard said.

"Our home."

I looked at my father and put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me.

"~I wish your mother could have seen this day.~" He said as he looked back.

I looked down at the ground for a moment but then returned to smiling.

Legolas' POV

I had not failed to notice the way she looked at the ground. I knew not what words were said by her father, but they had brought sadness to her. Later that night when the others were asleep, I walked over to her.

"Maetharanel." I whispered.

She woke up and looked at me. I sat down beside her and she smiled at me. I frowned.

"Maetharanel….I know when you truly smile and right now….."

She sighed and looked away.

"~I never knew my mother.~"

"~Tawariell.~"

She looked at me with questions in her eyes.

"~Did….did you know her?~"

"~Not as well as I knew her sister, Tauriel. Tauriel and I are the best of friends and we have been for many, many long years. She looks just like your mother, and so do you, though you have your father's eyes and his smile and his majesty.~"

She smiled and looked down, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"~I knew your mother well enough though. She was a beautiful woman with a big heart. She cared about everyone no matter who they were, well all save orcs and goblins and creatures of that sort. She was a brilliant archer! One of the very best the guard had ever seen, apart from me. Though we trained together so I should say we were equally matched.~"

"~My cousin, Kili, he can shoot. He is an excellent archer! One of the best in the Blue Mountains.~"

I smiled and nodded.

"~I have seen that. I remember the day your mother threatened my father to save your father. At that moment I felt betrayed….but then when I met you…..~" I stopped and smiled a bit. "~I felt as though I finally understood. Your father meant everything to your mother, and she would rather die then be without him. The way she looked at him….well it was a beautiful thing to behold. And you do know your mother. You are just like her.~"

"~My father says that as well, but I think I am more like him.~"

I smirked.

"~In some ways yes, but in many ways you are just like her.~"

She put her hand on mine and I looked down, then back into her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly I leaned forward. I stopped when I remembered what I had to tell her.

"~Maetharanel….I must leave.~"

She looked ta me in shock and I squeezed her hand.

"~My father is more then likely worried sick about me. I was meant to be home over a month ago, but then I met you and I was delayed. In a good way! But I miss my father very much, and I will see you again. I always do.~"

She smiled a little.

"~True…..but I do not want you to go. I know it is selfish of me…..I would miss you…a lot.~" She looked back at me. "~But I know you must return home.~"

I put my hand on her face and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and I pressed my lips to hers. I had longed to kiss her since I met her. When we separated she smiled at me and I could only smile in return.

"~I had better see you again soon.~" she said.

I chuckled and kissed her once more. This time I stood and pulled her up with me. When I pulled away I stroked her face.

*"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." I whispered.

She smiled and said,

*"Tenna' ento lye omenta."

I smiled and then made my way down the Carrock.

Maetharanel's POV

I watched him go and touched my lips. I smiled to myself and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I miss you. And I will miss you until I am back in your arms again." I said softly.

_*My heart shall weep until it see thee again._

_*Until next we meet._


	19. A Father Always Knows

Chapter 19

A Father Always Knows

I sat down on the edge of the Carrock. I watched Legolas slowly disappear into the forest. I closed and started to think about that kiss again. I smiled to myself and then I heard snickering. My eyes flew open and I jumped up and grabbed my cousins.

"~What exactly did you see?!~"

Kili's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"All of it."

My heart came up in my throat. He smiled and Fili laughed.

"~Ori and Nori owe us how much now?~"

I smacked them both upside the head.

"~You will get nothing! My love life is not a game for you two.~"

"~Love life?~" came a deep voice.

I froze and slowly turned around to face my father.

"Papa, how are you feeling?" I asked.

He did not smile, he simply crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brows.

"~I am waiting Maetharanel.~"

"Papa…I love Legolas! He kissed me and I loved it and I miss him so very much! He went back home to see his father! And…he told me Gerich veleth nin Maetharanel. Back when we were in the goblin caves."

The look in his eyes told me he knew exactly what those words meant. I looked down after realizing what I just said. The words just came flying out. I immediately shut my mouth and looked down.

"Forgive me papa I did not mean to shout." I said.

"No, no my daughter…..I….you are right. And I can see he cares about you very much. He may be a wood elf, but at least he is not the son of that traitorous king Thranduil."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Well no of course not. I would never love a monster like that." I lied.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know you would not pumpkin. Now if you want to wash up, Gandalf said there is a river nearby. Be safe and make sure you have your sword and dagger on the bank next to you."

He kissed my cheek again and then walked away. I slowly looked at my cousins.

"Come with me, now!" I hissed.

Thorin's POV

Legolas was Thranduil's son.

Maetharanel's POV

They followed me down the Carrock and to the river. I turned on them both.

"Do you know about Legolas?" I asked.

Kili nodded but Fili looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"He IS the son of Thranduil."

Fili's jaw hit the ground and he looked at me.

"You….you….."

His face actually began to turn red. I frowned.

"Fili are you alright?"

"You have betrayed our family!" He roared.

He walked off in direction of my father. Kili lunged forward, knocking him to the ground.

"Stop it brother! Do you not see you are hurting Maetharanel!? She is like our sister! She is family! We cannot help who we fall in love with! Our hearts choose for us!" said Kili.

"Both of you just go!" I said.

Kili looked at me.

"Maetharanel…."

"GO!"

Not another word was spoken and they left. I sighed and removed my cloths and got into the water. It was shallow so I was not afraid to sink under and wash my long red hair. I hummed to myself and thought of Legolas. I sighed then and looked up at the sky.

"I miss you Legolas. So much." I whispered.

Thorin's POV

I heard arguing, and then I saw Fili and Kili. I walked over.

"What in Durin's name is going on here?"

Fili opened his mouth and Kili covered it with his hand.

"Nothing uncle."

I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"This is about the elf boy is it not?"

Fili nodded despite Kili's attempts to stop him.

"I already know…everything!"

Kili removed his hand from his brother's mouth and Fili looked at me in shock.

"You know he is the son of…."

"Yes! Of course I do! And at first I was angry, I did not want my daughter with him! But a few moments ago I stopped and thought about all he has done for her. He has saved her life many, many times when we could not! He has protected her and us for that matter…..Did you say something to her?!"

Kili shook his head, but Fili looked guilty. I groaned in frustration.

"You had better go and make it right! NOW!"

They groaned but then walked back to find Maetharanel. I followed them to be certain they did what they were supposed to.

"Maetharanel…" said Fili.

She looked at them both.

"Fili has something he would like to say to you."

Kili pushed his brother forward and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maetharanel….I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was wrong. Just because he is Thranduil's son does not mean he is like his father. You could never betray this family. I love you Maetharanel, and I am so sorry I hurt you like that."

My daughter walked forward and hugged him. Kili came and joined in the embrace.

"I love you both. So much." she said.

I smiled and nodded.

Maetharanel's POV

When my cousins and I walked back to camp Gandalf spoke.

"Now it is time to go to the home of a powerful ally."

We all nodded and followed him down the Carrock.


End file.
